Médicament générique
by White Damon
Summary: Quand Heero soitdisantSoldatParfait Yuy tombe malade, ça remet en question l'opinion que les Autres avaient de lui. Même si pour Duo, ça ne fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà... L'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques! 1x2 à suivre.
1. Chapter 1

**Médicament générique.**

**Chapitre 1**

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ». Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » !

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

Beaucoup de gens pensent que Heero est parfait et qu'il est technologiquement perfectionné au point d'être plus efficace que la plupart des ordinateurs.

Ils pensent que sa structure corporelle, après diverses modifications, est désormais si peu biologique qu'il peut à peine prétendre au titre d'humain.

Ils disent de lui qu'il est un « Soldat Parfait ».

Voire, pour le Professeur J, toujours modeste vis-à-vis de « sa » création, un « prototype d'humain perfectibilisé jusqu'à sa complète optimisation ».

Au-delà des différences sémantiques, tout cela veut dire exactement la même chose.

Tout cela revient à dire que Heero est un ordinateur, une machine parfaitement programmée.

De forme vaguement humanoïde, certes, comme les personnages de cyborgs dans les dessins animés d'avant AC,

Mais une machine vide.

Sans sentiments.

Sans souffrances.

Sans la Raison, ni les déraisons propres à un être humain.

Sans l'empathie qu'un être vivant, même un animal, ressent normalement pour ses semblables.

Oui, pour certains, Heero n'est même pas une bête sauvage.

oOo

- COMMENT TU AS PU, HEERO !

- L'ordre de mission spécifiait que les pertes civiles ne…

Hilde hurla encore plus fort.

- C'ETAIENT DES ENFANTS ! DES ENFANTS !

- Hn. Des pertes civiles, donc, qui ne…

- Tu LE SAVAIS ! TU SAVAIS QUE L'EXPLOSION SOUFFLERAIT L'ECOLE EN MÊME TEMPS QUE CETTE PUTAIN DE BASE !

- Hilde, s'il te plait, calme toi…

- …

L'intervention combinée de Quatre et du regard neutre de Trowa ne parvint même pas à diminuer le volume des hurlements de colère de la jeune fille.

- MONSTRE !

oOo

C'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens, en fait.

« Un monstre ».

« Un humain génétiquement modifié, avec du gundamium sur les os et des ordres en guise de sentiments ».

« Une machine ».

« Une boîte de conserve vide. »

Parce qu'au fond, ça revenait à dire la même chose.

_In-humain._

Donc, pas humain.

Les humains étaient fragiles, _eux_.

Or, Heero avait justement été fabriqué pour ne pas être fragile, pour évacuer tout facteur potentiel de vulnérabilité physique, physiologique et psychologique.

C'est ce que croyait tout le monde, y compris ceux qui le côtoyaient régulièrement comme les autres pilotes, les sweepers, Hilde ou Sally, _avant_.

C'est ce qu'ils pensaient de Heero _avant_ de le voir s'écrouler en plein milieu du hangar des gundams dans le QG de Howard.

Froid, chaud, 40.3° de fièvre, boîte crânienne – pourtant doublée de gundamium – très douloureuse, irrépressible envie de s'enfouir sous une couverture pour dormir très longtemps.

Le docteur J, appelé en urgence par une Sally paniquée de devoir soigner quelqu'un qui, théoriquement, ne devait même pas tomber malade, avait provoqué un fou rire généralisé lorsque, consterné, il avait compris le problème de sa « création ».

oOo

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Un hurlement de rire commun secouait Sally, Hilde, Wu Fei, Quatre, Howard et le Docteur G, que J avait insisté pour amener en renfort.

Trowa lui-même avait légèrement relevé la commissure de ses lèvres, signe chez lui d'une hilarité intense.

Le docteur J, complètement hagard, s'écroula sur une chaise que Trowa s'était empressé de glisser derrière lui.

- …Des années de travaux sur la génétique, les mutations animales appliquées et la biologie cybernétique…

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- …Pour _ça_…

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- G, tu es vraiment sûr que…

L'autre professeur, qui pleurait de rire, parvint à se calmer juste assez pour tendre la feuille des résultats d'analyses à J.

- En tout cas, ça – Pfffffff - en a tout-hou-hou-hou (gloussement spasmodique) l'air…MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA !

J, consterné, relut encore une fois la feuille d'analyse, la gorge serrée.

- Une grippe …

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA ! (x 6).

oOo

Ouais, une grippe.

Une bête grippe, comme les enfants qui oublient leur écharpe et les gens un peu fatigués en attrapent à longueur de temps.

Une toute petite infection de rien du tout.

Une toute petite infection qui avait réussi là où les tortures de Oz, les entraînements à la Rambo et les armes biologiques toutes neuves de Treize avaient échoué.

Une grippe qui avait terrassé le Soldat Parfait de J.

J qui avait failli en pleurer en plein milieu de l'infirmerie de Sally.

oOo

- Je n'y comprends rien !

- Allons, J c'est pas si grave…

- Mais c'est une réalisation parfaite !

- Remets toi, bon sang. Ton poulain est un peu malade…

- Un OGM aussi impeccablement immunisé ne devrait même pas connaître la notion de grippe, et là …

Et là, ceux qui regardaient la scène et qui pensaient, encore à ce moment, que Heero était un monstre sans âme ne comprirent pas.

Les autres pilotes étaient fascinés par le monologue de J sur les avancées technologiques applicables au soldat 01 pour régler ce « léger disfonctionnement ».

Mais, pendant que le Docteur G et lui parlaient, de plus en plus fort, de nouvelles manipulations génétiques et de vaccins au nom bizarres, les autres ne virent pas Heero plisser un peu les yeux sous la douleur qui rayonnait dans son crâne.

Ils ne le virent pas frissonner torse nu sur une chaise de l'infirmerie, sans s'allonger parce que personne ne le lui avait ordonné, les joues un peu rougies par la fièvre et le regard flou.

Ils ne le virent pas souffrir en silence de son mal de crâne, de son « chaud-froid » et de ses douleurs aux muscles, parce que personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Parce que personne n'avait eu _l'idée_ de s'en inquiéter ;

Ni J, qui ne pensait qu'à « retoucher » sa création,

Ni Sally, qui ne soignait jamais Heero parce que, disait-elle en rigolant, « il se remettait ses pièces lui-même »,

Ni Hilde, qui considérait Heero comme un monstre,

Ni les sweepers, qui le prenaient pour un robot juste un peu plus perfectionné que les autres,

Ni même ses coéquipiers, qui n'étaient pas loin, au fond, de penser un condensé de tout ça.

Personne ne s'était occupé de savoir s'il avait mal, s'il voulait un lait chaud avec du miel, un lit moelleux et une infirmerie silencieuse pour se reposer au calme.

Personne n'avait tout simplement pensé au fait qu'il avait peut-être envie qu'on lui demande comment il se sentait, lui.

Personne n'avait pensé à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Personne.

Pers…

- HEY ! Salut tout le monde ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! Y'a tout le QG qu'est en révolution, vous devriez voir ça, c'est carréme… Heero ?

Un corps mince, encore engoncé dans une combinaison noire parce qu'il revenait de mission.

Une natte couleur châtain qui suivait le moindre mouvement, et il y en avait, de son propriétaire.

Un visage doux, à l'ovale délicat, presque enfantin.

Un visage qui pouvait être féroce en mission, rieur en détente, doux dans l'intimité.

Un visage qui, pour l'instant, se crispe à vue d'œil.

Un regard lavande qui devient orage d'inquiétude.

- Ah ! 02. La mission s'est-elle b…

- Il a quoi, Heero ?

- On s'occupe déjà du pilote 01, Maxwell, et…

- Hey, Hee-chan, ça va pas ? T'as mal où ?

Duo s'était rué sur Heero toujours assis, pour constater les dégâts.

Devant les professeurs et le chef sweeper stupéfaits, mais aussi devant les regards de plus en plus étonnés des autres pilotes, de la jeune fille et de la médecin, il posa une main étrangement délicate sur le front du jeune homme assis qui le regardait avec un regard bleu rendu un peu fixe...

...par la fièvre, probablement.

Parce que le pilote 01 ne pouvait pas ressentir d'étonnement.

Ni de début de quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à du soulagement.

oOo

Oh, bien sûr, les autres pilotes savaient que Duo, bizarrement, était celui que Heero supportait le mieux dans leur groupe.

Ils savaient que leur efficacité en mission, à eux deux si dissemblables, avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Ils savaient qu'ils partageaient toujours la même chambre en cas de planque trop petite.

Ils savaient que Duo obtenait de Heero en quelques minutes, quand ils se croisaient entre deux missions dans une base des sweepers, plus de réactions pouvant être qualifiées de vaguement humaines que tous les autres en plusieurs semaines.

Ils savaient que Duo, lui si préoccupé, quand on le connaissait un peu, des vies humaines était curieusement le seul qui n'avait jamais critiqué le Soldat Parfait pour ce que Wu Fei appelait son « manque d'honneur », Hilde sa « monstruosité » et Quatre son « manque d'intérêt pour les pertes civiles ».

Ils savaient tout cela, qui indiquait une relation étrange mais privilégiée entre 01 et 02.

Mais ils en savaient pas que Duo pousserait la sympathie, la gentillesse ou tout simplement l'inconscience jusqu'à s'inquiéter pour Heero.

_Pourquoi faire ?_

oOo

- Duo, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien du tout…

- Rien du tout, Quatre ? Mais il est tout rouge ! T'as de la fièvre, hein ? Ouais, je le sens bien. Qu'est ce t'as foutu, encore ? Le bouton rouge _again_ ?

- Le pilote 01 a la grippe, Maxwell, n'en fais pas une …

- La grippe ! Hou là là, ça fait mal au crâne, ça ! T'as pris une aspirine ?

- Hn.

- Hein ! Mais les deux sommités de l'académie des sciences, là, vous avez pas pensé à lui filer de l'aspi ?

G ne demanda même pas à Duo comment il avait pu traduire le « Hn » du pilote 01.

Sentant J assez sur les nerfs pour étrangler sans sommation le jeune homme avec sa propre natte, il jugea bon de calmer son pilote.

Ou du moins d'essayer.

- Il ne faut pas lui en donner maintenant, l'ingestion d'un médicament perturberait les résultats des analyses que J et moi voulons effect...

Mais le pilote 02 n'écouta même pas ce que lui dit son mentor et se précipita vers l'armoire des médicaments. Attrapant un verre d'eau et quatre doses – Heero a vraiment l'air d'avoir mal – il vida les capsules, remua jusqu'à obtenir un liquide blanchâtre et retourna à toute vitesse vers Heero pour l'obliger à boire la mixture.

- Mais Baka, les analyses ne seront pas bo…Gloup ! gloup ! gloup !

- Mais oui mais oui, Heero.

- …Maxwell, c'est pas la peine de faire tout ce cirque, bon sang ! C'est ridicule !

- …Ridicule ?

Duo fixa Wu Fei, stupéfait, depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Il regarda plus attentivement et réalisa que tous les autres pilotes de Gundam, Hilde, Sally et Howard se trouvaient là, dans l'infirmerie.

Il s'en rendait compte, maintenant qu'il n'était plus mort d'inquiétude, ils avaient tous les bras ballants.

Même Quatre « Je-m'inquiète-pour-un-rien » Winner.

Même Wu Fei et Hilde « Je-me-fous-de-toi-quand-t'es-malade-mais-je-viens-quand-même-te-tenir-compagnie » Chang et Scheinbecker.

Même Trowa « Je-dis-rien-mais-tu-trouves-toujours-un-chocolat-chaud-à-ton-chevet » Barton.

Même Sally « Je-te-garde-en-observation-pour-un-rhume » Po.

Même Howard « Va-te-mettre-au-lit-p'tit-con-je-prends-ton-tour-de-garde ».

Personne…

- Personne a pensé à lui filer une aspirine ?

- …Duo, c'est Heero, et…

- Et alors, Quatre ? Ca empêchait Sally de le soigner ?

- Mais…

- Encore les profs ça m'étonne pas, mais vous, vous voyez bien qu'il a mal à la tête, non ?

- …

Les pilotes, Sally et Howard regardèrent le pilote 01, alias « le glaçon », « le monstre », « le cyborg ».

Ils virent un adolescent tout pâle aux joues rougies et aux yeux cernés, assis en spandex sur un tabouret métallique, qui se passait une main sur le front comme s'il pensait que ça diminuerait la douleur.

Ils virent un ado que les muscles et le gundanium dans les os n'empêchaient pas d'avoir une grosse fatigue, une migraine et une fièvre carabinée qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un enfant malade.

Ils se sentirent tout à coup un peu gênés de n'avoir rien fait pour lui.

Sally tenta de se défendre.

- Hé ! J'aurais bien voulu, mais il m'a collé un flingue entre les deux yeux quand il s'est réveillé ! Et…

- Sally.

Ils furent impressionner par le sérieux du ton, par la … presque dureté de Duo.

Ils comprirent que là, Duo leur en voulait.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il est encore plus entraîné que nous à faire face au moindre danger, même en état de sommeil. C'est tout à fait normal qu'il réagisse comme ça, surtout après s'être évanoui.

Ils comprirent que Duo était fâché qu'ils aient laissé Heero tout seul face aux deux Mads.

- Pas de fausse excuse, quand Wu était blessé, il a failli te couper le bras avec son sabre lorsqu'il était dans le pâté et qu'il t'a pris pour Treize. Ca t'a pas empêché de continuer à le soigner.

- …

Qu'il leur en voulait de ne pas avoir soigné Heero, comme ils l'auraient fait pour n'importe quel autre soldat.

Parce que il avait continué à être malade? Oui, en partie.

Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait guérir ? En partie aussi.

Mais surtout parce que cette réaction montrait, encore une fois, que tout le monde

Même ses coéquipiers les plus proches et ceux qui étaient censés s'occuper de lui,

Considérait Heero comme quelqu'un de spécial.

Pas dans le sens « particulier », ce qu'il était pourtant, du point de vue de Duo,

Mais dans le sens « anormal ».

_« Anomalie », un jour._

_« Anomalie » toujours ?_

Encore une fois, ils l'avaient considéré comme _in-humain_,

Incapable de ressentir,

Donc de souffrir,

Donc inutile à soigner.

Une fois de trop.

- Allez, hop ! Tout le monde dégage, c'est moi qui m'en occupe !

- HEIN ?

- Maxwell, tu déconnes ?

- Non, Chang Wu Fei, je suis sérieux. Bouge ton cul ailleurs.

- Mais c'est MON infirmerie ! Hey ! Ne me pousse pas l…

- Désolé, Sally, tu trouve un autre endroit pour l'instant.

- G, fais quelque chose ! Et dis à TON pilote d'arrêter de me bousculer !

- Euh, Duo, mon petit pilote à moi, sois gentil et…

- Vous les vioques, dehors !

- … ?

- Oui, c'est valable pour toi aussi, Trowa. Ouste.

- MAIS … !

BLAM ! fit la porte de l'infirmerie en claquant sous le nez de tout ce petit monde, absolument ébahi ou complètement furieux selon les cas.

- Euh...

- Il m'a foutu à la porte de mon infirmerie, là ?

- J'ai l'impression, Sally, j'ai l'impression…

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL VA FAIRE A MON PILOTE !

- Du calme, il va juste le soigner…Je pense…

- Et avec quoi ? Il ne connaît rien à la biologie moléculaire, aux organismes génétiquement modifiés, aux…

- …Il va bien s'en occuper.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Trowa, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

Trowa qui abordait un petit sourire rassurant.

Le premier sourire que la plupart des personnes présentes voyaient sur son visage depuis qu'elles le connaissaient.

- …Heero malade, Duo qui se fâche et Trowa qui sourit ; récapitula Quatre.

- C'est…c'est la fin du monde… ; articula Wu Fei.

- … ; ajouta Howard, qui, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit, pensa juste que les pilotes mettaient un peu beaucoup d'animation dans son QG. Voire un peu trop, peut-être.

- … ; confirma J, au bord de l'apoplexie, transi d'inquiétude en pensant à ce que 02 allait bien pouvoir dérégler sur « son » 01.

Pendant ce temps, G, rêveur, se tourna vers la porte close de l'infirmerie en se demandant ce qui s'y passait…

oOo

**A suivre…**

oOo

Je sais, c'est idiot…

En fait, je pensais à une personne que je connais, et dont on pense souvent qu'il est froid alors que je suis intimement persuadée qu'il est très gentil et juste un peu trop réservé. Alors j'ai assez vite fait le parallèle avec notre Heero national.

Pour la grippe, c'est que on arrive en automne bientôt et ça me fait irrésistiblement penser à la grippe et à ses si agréables manifestations.

C'est comme d'habitude : je continue de toute façon, pas de chantage à la review. Cependant, un petit mot me fait toujours TRES plaisir.

Reviews, si ça vous plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

**MEDICAMENT GENERIQUE.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ».

Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ?

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

Dans la série « DROIT DE REPONSE » (LOL), quelques précisions :

- " _Voilà, eh ben moi, je verrais bien un 2x1 dans cette histoire!_ "  
Il n'y a pas **vraiment **de 1x2 ou de 2x1 dans cette histoire. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une histoire d'amour, même si les deux principaux protagonistes s'aiment beaucoup. enfin je dis ça, mais si ça se trouve, je vais partir en live, comme d'habitude...

- Les autres ne sont pas des « _salauds, cruels, insensibles, qui mériteraient de crever la gueule ouverte dans une flaque de boue!_ ». On m'a suggéré aussi la cryogénisation, la strangulation et l'étripement. Tout cela est un peu exagéré… Ce que je voulais montrer, c'est le regard erroné que portaient les autres sur Heero, en pensant que comme il est indestructible (et encore), il n'a pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Mais les autres personnages ne sont pas plus des monstres que lui. N'empêche je suis contente, je voulais que les lecteurs s'identifient à Heero, et ça a bien marché on dirait!

- " _les autres sont vraiment cruches quand même... Si même Sally ne pense pas à le soigner, ou va t'on ?"_ Ben oui mais Sally est humain et fait des erreurs comme les autres... J'ai hésité un peu sur le rôle de son perso quand même...Vu qu'elle est médecin...Mais bon c'est fait alors tant pis.

- " _On est tout seul meme avec 5 milliard de gens autour qui peuplent cette terre!_ " Mais c'est très pessimiste tout ça Iham! LOL mais c'est clair que Heero ressent ça!

- " _Le monde à l'envers se serait plutôt que Quatre-côt-côt-mère poule s'occupe pas de quelqu'un de malade, c'est pas bien il y a du favoritisme_ XD " Dans ma fic Quatre est pas vraiment une mère poule, c'est vrai. Mais en même temps, dans l'anime, il est pas vraiment comme ça non plus, c'est plus une tendance qui vient du fandom français de le montrer toujours en mère poule, je pense... Moi, du favoritisme! Mais non penses-tu! LOLOLOL

oOo

Une fois qu'il eut flanqué tout le monde à la porte, Duo se tourna vers Heero qui, toujours assis droit comme un « i » sur son tabouret, le fusilla du regard comme s'il était un Leo à détruire au plus vite.

Il tenta de faire de l'humour.

- Heero « Soldat-parfait-mon-œil »Yuy va peut-être se détendre un peu, maintenant ?

Mais le métis avait l'air tellement sérieux que Duo se demanda s'il n'attendait pas un ordre de mission "permission de détruire votre coéquipier trop énervant accordée".

Quoique vu sa grimace de douleur, c'était plutôt "Auto destruction immédiate" qu'il aurait apprécié.

_Version Heero du " Achevez moi "..._

Duo soupira intérieurement, histoire de se calmer un chouaï.

Pour être totalement honnête, il se sentait un peu crispé.

_Quoi ?_

_Allons, mon gars tu vas pas te laisser impressionner par un militaire surentraîné, boosté aux stéroïdes et deux fois plus fort que toi, non ?_

…_Nan, pas paniquer!_

- Allez, hop ! Au lit !

- Hn.

- Comment ça, " non " ?

- Je ne pourrais pas dormir avant cinq heures et trente sept minutes. Mon horloge interne n'est pas habituée à c…

- Ton horloge interne est déréglée par la grippe, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit. Au lit !

Voyant que Heero ne bougeait toujours pas et gardait en prime son regard « menace de génocide imminent », Duo décida de tenter autre chose.

_Il a toujours l'air d'avoir mal à la tête, pourtant…_

_Pourquoi il veut pas se détendre un peu ?_

Duo s'approcha doucement de Heero, surpris, qui se demanda ce qui lui prenait.

Debout face au soldat assis, il voulut poser ses mains sur la tête tellement ébouriffée…

Mais un étau de fer emprisonna soudain ses deux poignets, pendant qu'une main posa brutalement sur sa tempe un revolver surgi de nulle part, le faisant gémir de surprise, de douleur…

_De déception ?_

oOo

Heero lui-même fut étonné de la rapidité de son geste, qui révélait des réflexes inculqués par un entraînement particulièrement efficace, certes…

Mais au point qu'une fièvre de 40° ne les avait même pas amoindris…

_Odin Lowe l'aurait applaudi des deux mains…_

- He…Heero ?

oOo

Duo cligna des yeux en voyant le regard bleu de Heero l'interroger silencieusement, un peu perdu.

Il comprit d'un coup où était la merde.

_« Un soldat est toujours sur ses gardes et ne laisse personne l'approcher, d'autant plus lorsqu'il est malade, donc affaibli. »_

Ca avait dû être la leçon 4 du Manuel du Parfait terroriste selon J.

oOo

Heero vit, au soudain éclair de compréhension qui traversa les yeux mauves, que Duo avait saisi le problème.

Il dévisagea les lèvres de l'américain articuler silencieusement « réflexes de merde », avant de reprendre à haute voix :

- Je vais juste te masser la tête.

- …

- Ca va te faire du bien, promis.

- …Pourquoi faire ?

- Hein ?

- …Tu sais, c'est inutile de faire ça. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que quelqu'un de normal.

Duo sentit le canon quitter sa tempe, et les mains de Heero le repoussèrent, doucement mais fermement.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque avec le Docteur J et les autres.

Les yeux de Heero se bridèrent soudain un peu plus, sous un éclair de douleur, mais ils étaient aussi froidement déterminés que d'habitude.

_Aussi indifférents que d'habitude._

Duo eut soudain très envie de pleurer.

- En plus, je suis un OGM. Je ne suis pas sûr que la molécule d'aspirine aura un effet sur mon organisme.

Duo crut qu'il allait s'écrouler en sanglots.

Il se sentit complètement débile, d'un coup.

Mais quel con il était !

Qu'est ce que Heero en avait à faire qu'il s'occupe de lui et qu'il lui fasse un massage pour le détendre ?

Mais bordel, pourquoi Heero Yuy aurait besoin de lui ?

Il était indestructible, ce mec.

Il avait survécu à une autodestruction de Gundam, bon sang !

Il s'était remis en place une fracture ouverte, sans anesthésie !

Un peu comme un pantin qui remet ses pièces en place, en fait…

Sans avoir besoin de personne...

_Sans souffrance…_

_Sans rien ressentir…_

_Pinocchio…_

_Petit Pinocchio…_

_Petit jouet de guerre avec des yeux bleus…_

_Des yeux bleus rendus tout flous par la fièvre et plissés sous la douleur…_

Duo prit une grande inspiration.

Non, Pinocchio ne souffrait pas et n'aurait jamais été malade, lui.

Mais il souffrait parce qu'il était tout seul.

Une pensée fit sourire l'américain.

_Et puis, un Pinocchio a toujours besoin d'une Fée Bleue, non ?_

oOo

Heero regretta que son entraînement d'abord, sa dignité ensuite, et son mal de crâne pour terminer lui interdisent de se tortiller sur le tabouret.

Parce que ça commençait à devenir vraiment inconfortable.

Et Duo qui restait debout devant lui, après qu'il l'ait rejeté…

Duo qui continuait de le fixer,

De ses grands yeux mauves.

_De ses maudits yeux miroirs, qui reflétaient tellement de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre…_

Duo sourit brusquement.

Il releva soudain ses mains, le faisant sursauter.

Pourtant, cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas.

Il n'eut pas la force de repousser le garçon aux yeux mauves qui voulait s'occuper de lui.

Non, ce n'était pas contraire à l'entraînement, s'efforça-t-il de raisonner.

Si le pilote 02 disait qu'il pouvait diminuer la douleur qui rayonnait dans son crâne, autant essayer, il redeviendrait opérationnel plus vite.

Hn.

Il sentit les mains de Duo se poser sur ses tempes, fraîches en comparaison de sa peau brûlante.

Il fut abasourdi, en se rendant compte à quel point ce simple contact lui faisait du bien.

Les doigts de Duo exerçèrent d'abord une infime pression, formant des cercles de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur,

Appuyant doucement sur les côtés de son crâne douloureux pour habituer le soldat au contact.

Heero se détendit progressivement en sentant les mains fraîches et si étrangement …douces faire diminuer la douleur.

Ensuite, les pouces des deux mains se posèrent sur l'arrondi du crâne, pour y prendre appui,

Pour que les autres doigts massent délicatement la bordure du front, d'abord, puis le reste de la tête, ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux.

Heero se laissa aller sur son tabouret de métal froid.

Duo n'avait pas menti, les massages étaient plus agréables que les manipulations génétiques et les vaccins de J…

Enfin, les mains de Duo descendirent sur la nuque, permettant aux muscles tendus de se décontracter.

Heero se sentit complètement rasséréné.

_Calme, pour une fois…_

Après de longues minutes de travail silencieux, Heero sursauta en se rendant brutalement compte que Duo, debout devant lui, le contemplait d'un air ravi.

- Et ben, ça a l'air d'aller mieux, non ?

Heero testa prudemment la douleur en posant une main sur sa tête et sentit ses yeux s'arrondir en réalisant que…

- Hn. Ca va mieux.

- Super cool ! Tu vas peut-être pouvoir te coucher maintenant ?

- Duo…

- Si tu prononces encore les mots « horloge biologique », je te jure que…

- D'accord.

- …je te ferais d…HEIN !

Heero se dirigea vers un lit de l'infirmerie, s'y coucha et rabattit les couvertures sur lui, avant de poser sa tête, définitivement plus légère, sur l'oreiller.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Duo, il vit, avec une certaine satisfaction, que l'américain restait devant le tabouret, la bouche ouverte, dans un état de stupéfaction tel qu'il demeurait muet.

Puis, les yeux mauves sourirent dans un éclat bleu, en même temps que la bouche s'élargit de rire.

- WAOUH ! Heero Yuy m'a obéi !

Heero sentit les coins de ses lèvres se recourber presque imperceptiblement, en voyant l'américain rire de si bon cœur.

- Je suis le maître du monde, c'est ça !

Un commentaire amusé, venant d'un soldat pas si parfait que ça.

Mais un soldat pour une fois détendu,

Malgré la maladie, malgré J, malgré l'entraînement.

_Malgré tout._

_Grâce à… ?_

- Baka.

Une réponse douce, encore rieuse mais presque…

_Tendre ?_

_Une jolie lueur bleue dans les yeux mauves._

- Je sais.

_Deux sourires complices, pendant un instant._

oOo

- Non.

- Heero, tu me gonfles !

- Hn.

« Va te faire foutre », traduisit Duo, de plus en plus exaspéré.

- Un soldat obéit aux ordres, non ? Alors tu vas avaler cette aspirine parce que je te l'ordonne !

- Hn. Un soldat obéit aux ordres de ses supérieurs uniquement, et tu es mon co-équipier. Je n'avalerais rien du tout.

Duo en resta bouche bé.

_Si, en plus, Heero se mettait à l'humour caustique, ça allait plus être possible._

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, je te prie. L'aspirine a fait baissé la fièvre la première fois, alors….

- C'était le massage.

- ...C'est gentil pour moi, Heero, mais le massage ne fait pas baisser la fièvre.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

- Qu'est ce que TU en sais ?

Heero s'appuya contre l'oreiller que Duo avait glissé derrière son dos, quand il avait voulu travailler sur son laptop et que l'américain avait refusé qu'il sorte du lit.

Il poussa un soupir, très léger.

Si léger qu'il aurait été imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autre…

Que Duo.

- Heero ?

- Je suis un OGM, je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais pas...

Le métis hésita, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le dire.

_Comme s'il répugnait à devoir rappeler à Duo qu'il n'était pas exactement comme lui._

_Qu'il n'était comme personne._

- …Je crois que même J ne sait pas très bien ce qui marche sur moi. Quels médicaments, je veux dire.

Il haussa les épaules et expliqua, d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent :

- Il a du se dire que comme je ne devais pas tomber malade, c'était pas la peine de prévoir de quoi me soigner quand il a modifié mon génome.

Un soldat parfait ne devait pas avoir de faiblesses.

" _Une arme ne tombait jamais malade_."

Odin Lowe puis plus tard J le lui avaient très clairement spécifié.

Tomber malade, c'était une faiblesse.

_Perdre du temps à soigner une arme, c'était inutile, pour Odin et J._

_Complétement__ inutile. _

_C'était bon pour les garçons avec des yeux miroirs et des mains douces qui faisaient partir la douleur._

Duo serra les poings.

_Non._

_Ils se trompaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient._

Heero était un OGM ?

OK.

Mais il n'était pas que ça.

Une putain de molécule d'aspirine n'avait pas d'effet sur lui ?

Personne, même pas le taré qui avait bricolé ses gênes, ne savait comment le soigner ?

_Très bien. _

Mais…

- Et si j'essayais autre chose ?

- Hn ?

Lorsque Duo releva la tête, il croisa un regard bleu interloqué.

C'est vrai qu'il devait avoir l'air un peu effrayant à sourire comme un dément…

- J'ai un truc bien meilleur que l'aspirine !

- …Hn ?

L'américain, ravi de son idée, éclata de rire devant le visage de moins en moins rassuré de Heero.

Le métis regretta vivement d'avoir laissé l'autre jeune homme subtiliser son revolver en détournant son attention avec le laptop,

Cela uniquement à cause d'un instant de déficience passagère dû à la fièvre, évidemment.

Hn !

Ignorant superbement la suspicion croissante de son coéquipier, Duo se précipita vers l'interphone à côté de la porte qui permettait d'être en contact avec tout le QG.

Et notamment…

- TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! 'Besoin de toi ICIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- 02 ! Cessez de me beugler dans les oreilles, bougre d'imbécile !

Duo cligna des yeux sous la surprise.

Uh ?

Cette voix si mélodieuse ?

Cette poésie dans l'insulte ?

- Ben… Docteur J ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans la salle de contrôle ?

- A ton avis, jeune demeuré ? J'attendais que vous me contactiez, crétin ! Je VEUX voir MON soldat 01 tout de suite ! J'exige de pouvoir faire…Hey ! Espèce de petit…

- Duo. Tu m'as appelé ?

- Trowa ! Comment tu tombes trop bien, ma poule ! On a besoin que tu me ramènes deux trois trucs, là.

- ...Je t'écoute ?

Duo tourna un visage largement souriant vers Heero, qui chercha instinctivement des yeux une arme de défense.

En désespoir de cause, il lança un regard meurtrier à l'américain, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa bonne humeur soudaine.

- Trowa mon ami, tu pourrais m'emmener un verre de lait très chaud – demi écrémé, si possible – , un pot de miel, une cuillère et du sucre ? Roux, le sucre, surtout. Quatre en a toujours avec lui.

- …Je t'amène tout ça.

- MAXWELL ! SI VOUS …

Clic'

Duo raccrocha au nez de J avec un immense sourire.

oOo

A suivre…

oOo

Pour être tout à fait honnête, cette histoire prend un tour auquel je ne m'attendais point…

Mais ça me plait bien !

…

En même temps encore heureux, c'est moi qui écris, si ça ne me plaisait pas…

Et vous, ça vous plait toujours ?

Je précise que même si ça vous plait pas, je continuerais : pas de chantage à la review, mais pas d'abandon pour « non succès » non plus. J'écris surtout pour moi et mon petit plaisir égoïste.

Mais un petit mot ou une critique constructive, ça fait toujours plaisir…


	3. Chapter 3

**MEDICAMENT GENERIQUE.**

**Chapitre 3**

**(hé oui! tout arrive...)**

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ». Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire. Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » !

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

Je sais que ça a été long, mais j'avais ma rentrée à organiser et ça a pas été facile.

Pardon pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais je l'aime bien.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il a aimé ce que vous avez cuisiné, ça remonte toujours le moral, non ?

oOo

Beaucoup de gens pensent que Heero est parfait et qu'il est technologiquement perfectionné au point d'être plus efficace que la plupart des ordinateurs.

Ils pensent que sa structure corporelle, après diverses modifications, est désormais si peu biologique qu'il peut à peine prétendre au titre d'humain.

Ils disent de lui qu'il est un « Soldat Parfait ».

... Ben vous savez quoi?

Ils se gourent tous.

_Grave._

oOo

- Redis-moi ce que c'est ?

- C'est une blague ? Tu l'as déjà demandé au moins…

- Hn.

Duo soupira encore.

Il se demanda soudain si Heero n'avait pas spécialement attendu d'être malade pour devenir puéril, capricieux et de mauvaise foi.

_Humain, quoi..._

L'américain dut réprimer un sourire.

_Si c'était ça, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir…_

- Pour la troisième fois, Heero, c'est du lait chaud avec une bonne dose de sucre et _plein_ de miel.

Heero renifla le mug de manière sceptique et jeta un regard légèrement méfiant à Duo, ce qui fit réellement sourire le natté cette fois.

- Essaye, au moins.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce concentré de glucose et de sucres saturés pourrait m'aider à aller mieux.

- …

_Heero faisait de l'humour._

_Je répète, Heero faisait de l'humour._

_Pas de panique, sautez dans les chaloupes de sauvetage, les femmes et les enfants d'abord !_

- Hum…

Duo sursauta, et se rendit compte que, pendant son délire, Heero avait fini par boire une gorgée de son lait « spécial Duo ».

- Alors ? Alors ?

Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis l'anniversaire de Réléna, quand ils avaient tous été invités au Palais de Sank.

_Sa première sortie dans le monde. Il avait mis une super ambiance. _

…_Bon, c'est sûr que la techno et le rock alternatif de L3 à une fête princière, c'était pas très protocolaire. _

_Mais on s'était bien marrés ; même Wu Fei l'avait reconnu quand il avait désaoulé._

Enfin, pour l'instant, Duo voulait surtout savoir ce que Heero pensait de sa recette personnelle.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il la faisait pour quelqu'un…

Est-ce qu'il devenait moins égoïste ?

_Quand tu tiens à quelqu'un, tu deviens automatiquement moins égoïste, _

_Ne serait-ce que parce que tu penses toujours à cette personne avant de penser à toi…_

Heero claqua sa langue contre ses dents, et …

La sentence tomba.

- Ce n'est pas du lait du miel, c'est du miel avec un peu de lait.

- …

- Franchement, c'est beaucoup trop sucré.

Duo baissa la tête,

Essayant de se raisonner, de trouver des excuses à Heero pour ne pas aimer son lait au mail.

_Son lait au miel qu'il avait fait lui-même avec ses petites mains pleines de doigts agiles de voleur reconverti dans le terrorisme, _

_Tellement content de faire plaisir au japonais…_

C'était normal, que Heero dise ça.

Duo savait pourtant très bien qu'il aimait pas le sucré.

Les pilotes gardaient tous un souvenir glacial au jour où Heero avait refusé de boire le « thé de l'hospitalité des Winner » que Quatre lui offrait gentiment parce qu'il avait vu l'arabe y mettre cinq morceaux de sucre.

Ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, ce jour-là. Un Quatre vexé et « offensé dans sa dignité familiale » était aussi dangereux que sous système zéro.

Heero aurait probablement préféré le thé noir de Wu, ou le chocolat amer spécial-Trowa.

Oui, Duo savait tout ça.

Alors pourquoi il ressentait un sentiment de déception aussi intense ?

_Il était content, lui, de préparer son remède-miracle pour Heero…_

oOo

Heero n'aimait pas ça.

Voir Duo baisser la tête d'un air faussement indifférent,

Voir Duo attraper le plus vite possible la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains en murmurant un « désolé » presque inaudible,

Voir Duo lui tourner le dos, les épaules basses, pour s'éloigner du lit à toute vitesse…

_S'enfuir ?_

Les yeux miroirs avaient reflété, oh ! Juste pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose que Heero n'avait pas réussi à analyser, mais qui, il en était sûr, ne montrait rien de positif.

Même un moment, même une infime seconde, Heero n'avait pas aimé voir les yeux mauves devenir ternes, sous l'effet de…

De quoi ?  
_Il n'avait pas compris._

Pourquoi ?  
_Il n'avait pas senti._

Mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser les beaux yeux miroirs se ternir à cause de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait.

_Ou_ _dit ?_

_C'était à cause de … ?_

oOo

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Hn ?

- Oh ! T'en fais pas, je vais juste te chercher autre chose à boire et puis un autre médicament, et…

- Tu devrais m'en faire un autre verre, Duo.

- …

- Mais avec de la cannelle, cette fois.

oOo

Duo sortit de la pièce à toute vitesse, avec un sourire qui aurait fait pâlir le soleil.

Heero se recalla contre son oreiller, un peu perplexe.

_Pourquoi il avait dit ça, exactement ?_

Puis, inconsciemment, ses lèvres formèrent un léger, oh ! très léger sourire de satisfaction.

_Si Duo était content, il pouvait bien supporter un autre verre…_

oOo

Duo commençait à penser sérieusement à s'arracher les cheveux, ou à se cogner la tête contre un mur jusqu'au coma dépassé.

_Peut-être que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, Heero serait guéri ?_

- Heero, s'il te plait, tu ne pourrait pas m'aider un p…

- Hn.

- Mais pourquoi tu as besoin d'être aussi désagréable, bon Dieu ? Et arrête avec tes « hn » !

- De toute façon, tu me comprends quand même, alors…

- Oui, j'ai fait langue vivante Heero, option « Hn », spécialité décodage de regards. Mais c'est pas pour ça que les Autres comprennent, tu sais ?

Heero avait remarqué que Duo lui parlait beaucoup des « Autres » en ce moment. Il n'arrêtait pas de le conseiller, de l'inciter à parler, à « communiquer » davantage avec eux.

oOo

- _Je peux parfaitement communiquer avec les autres, mon vocabulaire est de plusieurs milliers de mots dans plusieurs langues différentes et…_

- _Heero, il y a une différence entre « parler » et « communiquer ». Ca te sert à rien de parler en Suédois – tu sais parler le Suédois, d'ailleurs ? Comment ça « depuis mes cinq ans » ? Barjo, va. – si tu ne peux pas dire « bonjour, vieux, comment ça va ? » à Wu Fei le matin._

- _Le pilote 05 n'est pas vieux._

- _…Va y, noie le poisson avec ta mauvaise foi._

oOo

- De toute façon, je ne crois pas que les Autres ont vraiment envie de …communiquer avec moi.

_Et moi, Banane !_ s'insurgea mentalement Duo_. J'essaye de parler avec toi depuis des mois, et il a fallu qu'une grippe t'immobilise pendant trois jours pour que tu commences enfin à me répondre!_

_…Si j'avais su, je lui aurais cassé une jambe plus tôt, tiens._(1)

Il aurait fallu peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, pour Heero…

Quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentif, qui pouvait le…

Le comprendre, quoi.

Bordel, n'importe qui d'autre aurait été plus indiqué que lui…

_Cool, guy, t'es juste en train d'essayer de soigner un gars qui n'a probablement jamais…_

_Jamais été…_

En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Heero lui semblait presque…stressé ?

- Hey, Heero ? T'as déjà été malade ?

- …

- Avant ?

- …

Duo ne se laissa pas abattre par le silence glacial du jeune homme.

oOo

(1) Référence à ma sœur. Oui, si on veut qu'un garçon reste bien tranquille, lui casser un membre pour l'empêcher de partir est une solution comme une autre.

oOo

Une fin de chapitre un peu abrupte, mais il faut en garder pour la suite !

Heero commence à s'exprimer – les silences sont une forme d'expression, si si, tous les musiciens vous le diront.

Duo continue ses soins.

Ca vous plait ? Moi oui !

**Mon Sur-moi** : Hum… c'est toi qui écris ce truc, c'est normal que ça te plaise !

**Moi **: Ah oui, tiens, bon sens de l'observation !

**Mon CA** : …Non je ne fais pas parti du subconscient d'une idiote pareille !

**Mon Sur moi** : Bienvenue au club…

Reviewez moi si ça vous plait ou que vous voulez laisser une critique.


	4. Chapter 4

Médicament générique.

Chapitre 4

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ». Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire. Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » ?!

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ?! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

Oui oui ! voila la suite, moi non plus je ne l'attendais pas.

Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai eu une période un peu compliquée. Mais le chapitre 5 devrait arriver plus vite que celui là.

D'ailleurs, j'aimerais faire le premier référendum du lectorat de ma carrière : Souhaitez vous un slash 1x2 ? Au début je n'étais pas partie pour ça, mais je me rends compte que 85 de lecteurs n'attendent que ça (les 15 restant considèrent probablement ça comme tellement naturel qu'ils ne pensent même pas à me le dire !). La question est donc :

-** 1x2 or not 1x2 ?**

Répondez moi par reviews, s'il vous plait. Etant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour le reste de mon histoire mais que je n'aime pas l'idée de l'abandonner, autant suivre l'envie générale, non ?

oOo

_En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Heero lui semblait presque…stressé ?_

_- Hey, Heero ? T'as déjà été malade ?_

_- …_

_- Avant ?_

_- …_

_Duo ne se laissa pas abattre par le silence glacial du jeune homme._

oOo

- Heerooooooo ? T'as déjà été malade ? Varicelle, rougeole, paludisme, rhume de cerveau, jaunisse, otite, carie, grip…

- Tais toi, crétin.

- Réponds moi et je te laisserais.

- Non.

- Si si, promis, je te laisserais tranquille.

Heero soupira. Oui, il était très difficile de se faire comprendre.

- Non, je n'ai jamais été malade.

- …

- Avant.

Ah.

Booooooon.

_Et le cas « maladie » est considéré comme tellement improbable qu'il n'est même pas dans les annexes du manuel du petit terroriste du Docteur J?_

_Et c'est pour ça que tu es tellement stressé ?_

- Et ?

- …

- Et donc, tu n'as jamais été malade et…

_Bon Dieu, il faut lui arracher les mots avec un tournevis ou quoi ?_

- Ca me fait un peu…

Heero, qui s'était enfin lancé, surprit l'expression d'exaspération sur le visage de Duo, hésita et sembla vouloir se taire.

_NON ! Heero ne t'arrêtes pas ! Pour une fois que tu parles, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !_

_Ne fais pas attention à moi, je suis un crétin, tu le sais bien, non ?_

_Tu me le répètes assez souvent, et je vais finir par croire que tu as tout à fait raison!_

- …peur.

- Peur ?! Toi ?

Duo ouvrit des yeux gigantesques et se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il était assis, juste à côté du lit de Heero.

- Mais t'as jamais peur !

Il se mit à marcher de long en large en agitant ses bras minces dans tous les sens.

- T'as pas peur des Ozzies ! Tu fous la honte à Merquize chaque fois que tu le croises ! Tu fais tout le temps la nique à Réléna ! Tu t'autodétruis tous les quatre matins ! Tu…

- Ca me fait bizarre d'être malade.

- …Ya pas de raison, tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben…oui ! C'est normal d'être malade, c'est…

Duo hésita, mais il était tellement heureux de dire ce mot.

- C'est _humain_, c'est tout. Désolé de devoir te l'annoncer mais tu n'es pas un robot, alors les virus ca fait partie de notre triste et _commune_ condition humaine, point barre. Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es défectueux ou un truc comme ça. Si tu avais prévu de vivre une grande idylle avec May Maid (1), c'est loupé. Quoi que tu …

- Bien que je ne prête absolument aucun intérêt à tes délires schizophréniques, je constate qu'il n'y a aucune cohérence ou suite logique dans ce que tu dis. Et qui est … « Maï Mède » ?

- Laisse tomber.

Duo éclata de rire pour cacher sa gène.

Allons, bon…Pourquoi Heero devenait agressif, maintenant ?

_Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es défectueux ou un truc comme ça._

…

Oh, Seigneur !

Le rire de Duo, si clair, se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa où était le problème.

- Heero, tu ne penses quand même pas qu'on va te … te « jeter » parce que tu es malade ?!

Il vit Heero écarquiller brièvement les yeux, si brièvement qu'il crut avoir rêvé, mais il n'avait pas pu imaginer la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme malade détourna précipitamment son visage.

Duo en resta complètement abasourdi. Distraitement, comme s'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre, il se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas senti aussi triste, aussi …désespéré.

- Heero…

Devant l'absence de réactions de Heero, qui avit repris illico son masque impassible, Duo se demanda qu'est qu'on avait pu lui fourrer dans le crâne pour que la seule pensée qui lui vienne lorsqu'il était malade, c'était : « est ce qu'on va se débarrasser de moi ? »

- C'est pour ça que u me laissais te soigner ? Parce que tu pensais que si tu guérissais plus vite, tu…on…

_On te garderait ?_

oOo

Duo aurait pu lui parler des responsabilités des adultes envers les mineurs, du fait que l'on ne pouvait pas légalement abandonner des adolescents – ce qu'ils étaient tous, malgré tout – même quand on s'appellait professeur J.

oOo

Il aurait pu expliquer à Heero qu'anthropologiquement, l'Homme était un animal social qui rechignait à abandonner son semblable, et qui développait un instinct de protection instinctif inné pour les individus jeunes de son espèce ce qui interdisait généralement les comportements anti-sociaux, comme l'abandon.

oOo

Il aurait également pu lui rire au nez, et lui affirmer que l'armée des colonies n'était pas complètement immorale, pas plus que ses propres coéquipiers, et qu'on ne jetait pas un jeune homme, même malade, comme un équipement qui ne fonctionnait plus.

oOo

Il aurait même pu lui crier dessus pour avoir seulement _pensé_ une chose pareille.

En fait, Duo avait eu très envie de lui dire tout ça, et de le serrer très fort dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il ne permettrait plus jamais que l'on laisse quelqu'un comme ça, et de lui envoyer un grand coup de poing pour lui donner autant envie de pleurer de désespoir.

Mais comme Duo commençait à comprendre comment fonctionnait le jeune homme recroquevillé dans son lit, et comme il savait également, même si ça lui serrait encore plus douloureusement le cœur, qu'il n'aurait compris aucune de ces raisons, il se contenta d'enfouir ses poings serrés dans ses poches et de murmurer :

- Tu sais, l'empathie de Quatre l'empêche d'abandonner quelqu'un qui est malade.

- …

Il se contenta de lui donner des raisons empiriques et scientifiquement vérifiables pour lesquelles les autres ne l'abandonneraient pas.

- Wu Fei pense que laisser un « homme à terre » derrière lui est un déshonneur, il ne le fera donc jamais.

- …

Parler morale, droits des enfants ou tout simplement humanité n'aurait pas convaincu Heero, parce qu'il ne savait _pas_ ce que c'était.

- Trowa se reconnaît inconsciemment dans ta situation, psychologiquement il sera incapable de te lâcher.

- …

Duo présenta donc ses raisons, ou plutôt celles des autres, avec la froideur d'un scientifique…

- Le serment médical de Sally et des autres Mads leur interdit déontologiquement de laisser un malade, d'autant que pour J tu représentes…

…Même si présenter toutes ces raisons, tellement logiques et calculées, redoublait son horrible envie de vomir et de pleurer.

- Beaucoup d'efforts et de travail. Il est plus stratégique pour lui de te garder, même pas tout à fait efficace, plutôt que de créer un nouveau…Soldat.

Même s'il avait été incapable de dire « de créer un nouveau robot ».

_Heero_ _n'est pas un robot, merde ! Pourquoi ils pensent tous ça ? Pourquoi je peux pas lui taper dessus en lui disant d'arrêter ses conneries ? Pourquoi il ne comprendrait même pas qu'on peut pas l'abandonner parce qu'il est humain ? Pourquoi je…_

_Pourquoi je suis tellement incapable de l'aider ?_

_S'il vous plait…_

_Je voudrais juste…_

_Juste…_

- Et toi ?

- Hein ?

Duo retomba brusquement sur terre pour voir les grands yeux de Heero le regarder.

- Toi, tu ne m'as pas dit…si…

_Si tu me laisserais._

Heero se sentit soudain mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de Duo, effrayant de fixité.

Il voulait juste savoir ; Duo avait brillamment énuméré les raisons pour lesquelles les autres ne le laisseraient pas, mais l'américain n'avait rien dit de lui-même.

Et Heero avait envie de savoir.

En fait, il ignorait complètement pourquoi, mais brusquement ça lui parut très important de savoir si Duo le…voyait comme ça, lui aussi.

C'était même plus important que pour les autres, plus important que pour le professeur J.

C'était capital.

- Non, Heero.

Hn ?

Voyant que Heero le regardait sans comprendre, Duo précisa :

- Je ne te laisserais pas.

_Je ne te laisserais jamais._

- Parce que …

_Parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi._

_Parce que j'ai abandonné plein de gens dans ma vie, tu sais, trop de gens et que je ne veux surtout pas que tu fasses partie du nombre._

_Parce que rien que l'idée de te laisser mourir tout seul me donne envie de hurler._

_Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu ne te voies pas plus comme une machine._

_Parce que j'ai envie de te voir encore me réclamer du lait avec du miel avec ton expression de soldat parfait et des yeux de gamin._

_Parce que…_

- Tu aurais fait la même chose.

Heero le contempla, effaré, pendant plusieurs secondes. Duo vit sur son visage le raisonnement que l'esprit du jeune métis suivait.

_Duo était un soldat efficace._

_Duo était donc utile._

_La maladie de Duo comme la mienne aurait été temporaire._

_Il était donc logique de le soigner pour conserver ses capacités._

Mais Duo vit soudainement le visage de Heero s'adoucir.

_Et puis…Duo sait faire du lait._

_Duo est amusant quand il dit des bêtises._

_Duo sait faire des massages._

_Duo a de très jolis yeux miroirs…_

- Tu aurais fait la même chose. N'est ce pas, Heero ?

L'américain eut le souffle coupé, et son envie de pleurer l'effaça définitivement, lorsque Heero releva la tête et lui dédia un petit sourire.

Un sourire étonnement sincère.

- Bien sûr…Duo.

oOo

A suivre!

oOo

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le temps infini que k'ai mis à publier ce chapitre !

N'oubliez pas de répondre au référendum : « 1x2 or not 1x2 ? »

A très bientôt !!!

oOo

(1) _Hand May Maid_, une série animée où il y a plusieurs androïdes de forme féminine.


	5. Chapitre 5 version yaoi

**MEDICAMENT GENERIQUE.**

**Chapitre 5 - version YAOI**

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ». Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire. Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » ?!

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ?! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

**PETITE ANNONCE (MAIS IMPORTANTE QUAND MÊME)**

Etant donné que les avis étaient très partagés pour le référendum « 1x2 or not 1x2 », j'ai tout simplement décidé, après mures réflexions (oui, je réfléchis, des fois) de faire deux fics parallèles, une version de _Médicament générique_ yaoi avec 1x2, et une version non yaoi sans 1X2, avec juste une amitié virile.

Les chapitres seront publiés en même temps, et il sera marqué sur la barre de chapitrage si c'est la version yaoi ou non yaoi.

Merci d'avoir attendu pour la suite de ma fic.

oOo

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_Bouh…_

Le fabriquant de ce fauteuil abominablement inconfortable n'avait pas intérêt à lui tomber sous la main.

Tout en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main, il se tourna vers le lit, ou plus précisément vers la forme vaguement humanoïde qui s'y cachait, soigneusement enfouie sous les couvertures moelleuses que Duo avait gentiment rapportées…

Bon. Heero avait, semble-t-il, assez bien compris le principe de la grasse matinée, puisque voilà qu'il le mettait en pratique.

Il était en effet 10h du mat' bien passées.

Notons qu'ils s'étaient couchés à plus de 23h, ce qui n'était certes pas sérieux pour un malade, mais Heero tenait _absolument_ à regarder la fin du film que Hilde leur avait passé.

Ils avaient donc suivi jusqu'au bout les tribulations de Scarlet O'Hara et de Rhett Butler.

Oui : le film était « Autant en emporte le vent », un vieux machin qui datait de bien avant les colonies. (1)

Mais bon, si ça amusait Heero…

oOo

- _Mais tu as vu ça ?_

_Duo rit, un peu étonné quand même que Heero s'intéresse autant à…ce truc._

_Pas de manière conventionnelle, et pas par rapport aux éléments qui intéressaient les gens d'ordinaire._

_Mais bon, Heero n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire._

- _Oui, Heero, j'ai vu, mais tu sais, il faut remettre ce film dans son contexte historique, et à l'époque les armes militaires n'étaient pas très…_

- _Mais regarde ! Leur stratégie est uniquement basée sur les chevaux et la topologie du terrain. Ils ne combattent que sur le sol ! _

- _Y'avait pas de gundams…_

- _Et les confédérés ont des canons. Qui fonctionnent avec de la poudre._

_Heero paraissait complètement fasciné :_

- _Comment ça se fait que ça ne leur explose pas à la figure ?_

- _Ben…_

- _Et tu as vu comment ils soignaient les gens ? Le chirurgien a coupé la jambe du soldat, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'une injection d'antibiotiques pour le guérir._

- _Ca existait pas, Heero !_

- _Mais ils allaient laisser pourrir sa jambe ! Et puis c'est évident que les infirmières ne sont pas du tout qualifiées. Ils ont engagé des femmes au foyer pour travailler dans un service de traumatologie militaire, c'est ridicule._

- _C'est les femmes de la bonne société de la ville, c'est elles qui faisaient les charités et les hôpitaux…_

- _Et puis, c'est complètement irréaliste que Rhett Butler aille rejoindre les combattants quand il est évident que les confédérés vont se faire prendre en tenaille par les troupes du nord…_

- _…(bon, au moins il s'amuse)_

oOo

Bref, ce fut une soirée assez folklorique…

Duo fut tiré de ses réflexions par un grognement venant du lit. Il leva les yeux et vit que Heero venait de jeter toutes ses couvertures au pied du lit.

- Encore un coup de chaud ?

- Oui. Alternance de sensations de chaud et de froid.

- C'est embêtant de ne pas savoir comment faire ton lit…

- Hn.

Heero s'étendit bien à plat dans son lit, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt. (2)

Duo soupira et se leva pour replier les couvertures.

Soudain, il sentit une main de fer l'attraper et le faire basculer dans le lit.

Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il resta complètement immobile quand un corps un peu trop chaud à cause de la fièvre se colla à lui.

- Hein ! Mais Heero…

- Chut. Je dors.

Et il comprit.

Typique de Heero.

Pourquoi demander la permission quand on pouvait prendre directement ce qu'on voulait ?

Pourquoi s'embêter à prendre des couvertures quand on pouvait avoir un truc plus efficace pour se réchauffer ?

Pourquoi devoir rejeter et reprendre des couvertures quand on pouvait attraper son co-équipier, beaucoup plus docile que la couverture, puisqu'il s'en allait et revenait dès que Heero le voudrait ?

- Sale gosse, grommela Duo à l'adresse du japonais déjà endormi.

Néanmoins, il se calla plus confortablement et s'astreignit à ne pas bouger.

Pour ne pas déranger Heero.

oOo

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui fit relever le nez de son livre à Duo.

Oui, il avait réussi à se tortiller suffisamment pour attraper le bouquin sur la table de chevet, histoire de ne pas réveiller le japonais.

Mais apparemment, le professeur J avait réussi à forcer la serrure de l'infirmerie.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi le professeur G, tous les pilotes, Hilde et Sally le suivaient avec une expression d'intense curiosité sur le visage.

Curiosité qui se changea en incrédulité, puis en stupéfaction quand ils virent comment les deux autres pilotes étaient installés.

- Euh… salut ? murmura Duo.

- 02 !!! hurla J, au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ayant apparemment totalement perdu toute espèce de self-control scientifique. Espèce de sale petit ouistiti ! J'en ai assez de …

- Omae o korosu !

Heero sortit son visage de sous les couvertures, les yeux tous bleus, tous fatigués et tous fâchés.

Pas content _du tout_ de devoir, même juste un peu, sortir du cocon chaud et doux formé par le creux de l'épaule dans laquelle il avait blotti son visage.

Intérieurement, il ragea.

_MERDE ALORS ! Ils allaient le laisser dormir, oui ?! _

- Bien sûr Heero, bien sûr ! (Quatre)

- Reste calme, Yuy ! (Wu Fei)

- Permission de … te reposer accordée, 01. (J)

- Ton pilote sait faire des phrases complètes, J ?! (G)

- N'en rajoutez pas, professeur, il va nous faire une crise cardiaque… (Trowa)

- Chut, bon Dieu ! Heero a toujours son flingue ! (Sally)

…

_Peut-être avait-il râlé moins intérieurement qu'il le croyait…_

Heero lança un dernier regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-menace-de-génocide-imminent-si-vous-recommencez-ça-va-chauffer à la cantonade.

Satisfait des frissons plus ou moins terrifiés ainsi provoqués et par la fuite consécutive des personnes présentes, qui firent claquer la porte de l'infirmerie en sortant précipitamment, Heero se recoucha derechef sous la couette…

…donc par extension sur Duo, qu'il enlaça fermement comme une grosse peluche.

Duo soupira, résigné, en sentant l'étreinte d'acier formée par les bras de Heero se refermer sur son torse. Il le laissa faire, content de sentir le corps dur contre le sien se détendre pendant qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux impossibles…qu'il n'allait pas tarder à brouter étant donné que Heero avait de nouveau délaissé l'oreiller pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

_Bof…_

_S'il est bien comme ça…_

_Moi aussi, je…_

_Euh…_

_Hey !_

_Mais il dort déjà le sagouin !_

oOo

En se réveillant, Heero pensa à une chose.

- Hn…

Il était bien.

Bien au chaud, confortable, moelleux, à l'abri de tout…

S'il eusse été un chat, il eût ronronné comme un moteur de Gundam.

Miaouuuuuuuuuu !

Décidé, il ne bougeait pas.

Non non non.

Rien à faire.

Il ferait beau voir que quiconque essaye de l'extraire de ce nid douillet.

Fermement décidé à se défendre énergiquement contre toute attaque extérieure destinée à le ramener dans le monde réel, il resserra sa prise sur…

Sur…

Hn ?

Sur un corps chaud, confortable, moelleux, dans les bras duquel il était bien à l'abri.

Sur un corps dont les bras étaient passés autour de son cou et une jambe autour de sa taille.

Sur un corps qui sentait bon.

Sur un corps qui sentait le savon au niveau du cou.

_Duo._

Les neurones du Soldat Parfait s'enclenchèrent brutalement. Heero crut même entendre ses neurones grincer alors qu'il entama une analyse de sa présente situation, introduisant les paramètres jusque là inconnus, pour en tirer les conclusions suivantes :

1° Le contact humain est décidément très agréable.

2° Tout cela n'est pas digne DU TOUT du Soldat Parfait.

3° Il se fout du numéro 2. Grave. Et J, son entraînement et son bras mécanique peuvent aller se faire F…

4° Duo, non Max…et puis merde ! Duo a quand même une influence discutable sur lui. La mission avant tout et…

et…

5° Et il lui pardonne tout s'il continue à lui gratouiller la nuque comme ça.

Non, il ne ronronnerait pas.

Il avait un honneur, lui.

- Hmmmmronronronrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh…

…

Okay…

_Non c'est pas sérieux, ça…_

Duo lui calinait le sommet du crâne, maintenant.

Puis il descendait un peu plus bas, pour masser tout doucement son front, encore brûlant, de ses mains toutes fraîches.

Heero calla soigneusement son visage dans le cou laiteux, les bras toujours autour de la taille de Duo.

_C'est pas bien du tout, même…_

Duo l'enlaça plus étroitement, et Heero lui répondit en changeant soudain de position, les basculant tous les deux, pour être sur le dos, pour que Duo soit sur le flanc, collé à lui, la tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Comme ça, il pouvait respirer dans ses cheveux.

Heero inspira profondément.

Une bouffée d'air parfumé à l'après-shampooing.

…

_Il y a une raison pour laquelle je dois bouger, j'en suis presque certain…_

Duo papillonna des yeux et poussa un bref soupir.

Heero caressa légèrement son dos à travers le tissu.

_Hn ? Il n'a qu'un t-shirt ?_

Il découvrit que Duo avait la peau tendre au niveau du cou.

Et qu'il murmurait de bien-être quand on suivait à travers le tissu, du bout de l'index, le tracé délicat de sa colonne vertébrale.

- Hmmmm…'iro ?

- Chut.

Heero n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Et il découvrit qu'il avait encore moins envie que Duo bouge.

- Mais les autres attendent qu…

- Chut.

Il posa ses mains dans le creux des reins du corps qui pesait si agréablement sur le sien.

Entrelaça ses doigts pour l'emprisonner tout contre lui.

- M…

- Chut.

Il avait envie que le corps tendre reste contre lui.

Il avait envie qu'il soit aussi bien que lui.

Il avait envie qu'ils soient bien _ensemble_.

Il murmura au creux d'une oreille attentive, un peu surprise quand même de son peu d'empressement à se lever :

- Reste là.

- …

- Hn ?

_S'il te plait ?_

Duo sourit doucement.

- D'accord. (3)

oOo

La suite au prochain épisode !

Notes

(1) Oui, _Autant en emporte le vent_, ou _Gone in the wind_ en version originale. Tiré du roman de Margaret Mitchell, tourné en 1939. Avec Vivien Leigh et Clark Gable. Le film le plus romantique de tous les temps. Scarlet est une des premières héroïnes modernes, une des garces qui s'occupent pas de leurs gosses et qui pensent au fric. Rhett est un séducteur trop craquant avec son sourire en coin et il a une voix trop sexe en anglais. Que demander de plus ?

(2) J'en vois qui bavent, là bas dans le fond !

(3) Et là, les partisanes du « 1x2 » hurlent : KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!


	6. chapitre 5 version NON yaoi

**MEDICAMENT GENERIQUE.**

**Chapitre 5 version NON YAOI**

**Disclamer** : Ma prof de Yoga m'a dit que le cinquième principe de la bonne hygiène de vie était la « non convoitise ». Les personnages de la série « Gundam Wing » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'en ai très envie, alors c'est pas bouddhique que je me les approprie. Ils sont à moi que pour cette histoire. Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » ?!

**Couple « plus ou moins » **: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ?! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

oOo

**PETITE ANNONCE (MAIS IMPORTANTE QUAND MÊME)**

Etant donné que les avis étaient très partagés pour le référendum « 1x2 or not 1x2 », j'ai tout simplement décidé, après mures réflexions (oui, je réfléchis, des fois) de faire deux fics parallèles, une version de _Médicament générique_ yaoi avec 1x2, et une version non yaoi sans 1X2 avec juste une amitié virile.

Les chapitres seront publiés en même temps, et il sera marqué sur la barre de chapitrage si c'est la version yaoi ou non yaoi.

Merci d'avoir attendu pour la suite de ma fic.

oOo

Duo ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_Bouh…_

Le fabriquant de ce fauteuil abominablement inconfortable n'avait pas intérêt à lui tomber sous la main.

Tout en se frottant les yeux du revers de la main, il se tourna vers le lit, ou plus précisément vers la forme vaguement humanoïde qui s'y cachait, soigneusement enfouie sous les couvertures moelleuses que Duo avait gentiment rapportées…

Bon. Heero avait, semble-t-il, assez bien compris le principe de la grasse matinée, puisque voilà qu'il le mettait en pratique.

Il était en effet 10h du mat' bien passées.

Notons qu'ils s'étaient couchés à plus de 23h, ce qui n'était certes pas sérieux pour un malade, mais Heero tenait _absolument_ à regarder la fin du film que Hilde leur avait passé.

Ils avaient donc suivi jusqu'au bout les tribulations de Scarlet O'Hara et de Rhett Butler.

Oui : le film était « Autant en emporte le vent », un vieux machin qui datait de bien avant les colonies. (1)

Mais bon, si ça amusait Heero…

oOo

- _Mais tu as vu ça ?!_

_Duo rit, un peu étonné quand même que Heero s'intéresse autant à…ce truc._

_Pas de manière conventionnelle, et pas par rapport aux éléments qui intéressaient les gens d'ordinaire._

_Mais bon, Heero n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire._

- _Oui, Heero, j'ai vu, mais tu sais il faut remettre ce film dans son contexte historique, et à l'époque les armes militaires n'étaient pas très…_

- _Mais regarde ! Leur stratégie est uniquement basée sur les chevaux et la topologie du terrain ! Ils ne combattent que sur le sol ! _

- _Y'avait pas de gundams…_

- _Et les confédérés ont des canons ! Qui fonctionnent avec de la poudre ! _

_Heero paraissait complètement fasciné :_

- _Comment ça se fait que ça ne leur explose pas à la figure ?_

- _Ben…_

- _Et puis tu as vu comment ils soignaient les gens ? Le chirurgien a coupé la jambe du soldat, alors qu'il aurait suffit d'une injection d'antibiotiques pour le guérir ! _

- _Ca existait pas, Heero !_

- _Mais ils allaient laisser pourrir sa jambe ! Et puis c'est évident que les infirmières ne sont pas du tout qualifiées. Ils ont engagé des femmes au foyer pour travailler dans un service de traumatologie militaire, c'est ridicule._

- _C'est les femmes de la bonne société de la ville, c'est elles qui faisaient les charités et les hôpitaux…_

- _Et puis, c'est complètement irréaliste que Rhett Butler aille rejoindre les combattants quand il est évident que les confédérés vont se faire prendre en tenaille par les troupes du nord…_

- _…(bon, au moins il s'amuse)_

oOo

Bref, ce fut une soirée assez folklorique…

Duo fut tiré de ses réflexions par un grognement venant du lit. Il leva les yeux et vit que Heero faisait manifestement…

Un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar ?

Un cauchemar ?!!!

- P de b de m à q ! (2) Heero ! debout, c'est l'heure de se lever !

Le japonais se redressa brusquement dans son lit et bondit en position de défense.

Duo, malgré son envie de le rassurer, s'efforça de ne pas bouger de son fauteuil, sachant qu'il risquait de se faire attaquer si Heero n'était pas encore assez dans la réalité pour le reconnaître.

Les réflexes avaient décidément la vie dure.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, parfaitement immobiles, pendant quelques secondes qui parurent très longues à Duo ; puis Heero cligna des yeux.

- …Duo ?

- C'est moi, répondit Duo, soulagé, en tendant aussitôt les bras vers Heero, pour le rasseoir sur le lit, presque de force.

- Je crois que tu as fait un cauchemar…

Heero hocha sobrement la tête.

Duo était dévoré de l'envie de lui demander sur quoi portait son cauchemar, et si ça lui arrivait souvent, et si ça lui faisait peur, ou honte, ou autre chose, et encore plein d'autres questions.

Mais comme il savait que Heero n'aimait pas parler, particulièrement de ses faiblesses, il se contenta de se lever et de commander à Trowa, toujours dans la salle de contrôle, un repas pour deux à base de poulet grillé et de légumes bouillis pour Heero, hamburger au ketchup et frites pour lui.

Dix minutes plus tard – Trowa était décidément d'une efficacité confondante – ils mangent, dans un silence seulement rompu par le grincement des couverts sur les assiettes.

Duo, complètement plongé dans des spéculations métaphysiques sur le _pourquoi_, le _quand_, le _comment_, le _où_ et le _qui_ des rêves de Heero, fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par un commentaire de ce dernier, prononcé sur un ton neutre et non-émotionnel que démentait l'intérêt sous-entendu par la remarque.

- Tu prends trop de nourriture.

- …Hein ?

Oui, il était étonné, mais bon, Heero Yuy qui parle sans qu'on lui demande_ rien_, qui fait un commentaire _spontané _et_ impulsif_ alors qu'il devrait se concentrer sur son activité en cours, à savoir manger efficacement, pardon, mais il y a de quoi se dire : « Hein ? »

- Tu as du mal à finir tes plats parce que tu en prends trop. Je l'ai remarqué : tu prends toujours des rations qui sont trop copieuses pour ta masse corporelle.

Duo le regarda fixement, sans savoir quoi lui répondre.

_D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était vraiment une question ?_

Il baissa le visage vers son assiette, et considéra son contenu d'un œil qu'il s'efforça de rendre froidement objectif.

Deux hamburgers énormes, un demi kilo de frites et un litre de jus de fruit, était-ce vraiment trop pour un ado de 55 kilos ?

- Hem, effectivement, peut-être que je suis un peu gourmand, mais…

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça, le coupa Heero.

- …Ah ?

- Si tu étais gourmand, tu mangerais tout ce qu'il y a dans son plateau, même si c'est trop pour toi. Mais au final, tu manges toujours exactement ce dont tu as besoin, corporellement parlant – jamais plus. Ce qui signifie que tu laisses toujours la moitié de ce que tu prends.

Duo se sentit rougir.

- Heu, je suis désolé de gâcher, mais bon, c'est pas comme si on manquait de nourriture au QG.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas juste ce dont tu as besoin, dans ton plateau ?

Duo passa de la gêne à un début de colère.

C'est vrai, quoi ! est-ce qu'il lui demandait une psychanalyse, lui ?

Il savait, au fond de lui, que Heero n'avait pas voulu être blessant.

Mais le japonais avait, sans le vouloir, touché un point sensible.

- Et toi, répliqua Duo, un peu énervé, pourquoi tu te planques sous les couvertures, au lieu de poser ta tête sur l'oreiller comme tout le monde ?

Il regretta immédiatement ses mots, mais une fois qu'il les eut prononcés, il ne pouvait ni les changer, ni les reprendre.

Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction, Heero répondit à la question qu'il avait pourtant posée au tac au tac, en voulant le blesser.

- Je crois que c'est parce que ça ressemble à un bunker.

Devant l'expression sidérée – et le mot était faible – de Duo, Heero développa sa pensée.

- J'aime bien les bunkers. Je me sens en sécurité dedans. Alors que quand je laisse ma tête sur l'oreiller, il peut y avoir un coup de vent sur mon visage.

- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Duo avait déposé son plateau repas par terre pour mieux bondir sur le lit, à côté du japonais, et il était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres.

- Hn.

- Pourquoi ?

Heero parut hésiter. Mais Duo ne posa pas de questions, il se contenta de le laisser réfléchir, rassembler ses mots pour mieux expliquer.

- Quand j'étais avec mon précédent chef, on a été dans une ville où il y a eu un bombardement. Il y avait des explosions partout, qui soulevaient de l'air.

Il parlait lentement. Duo se dit que c'était normal, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude, et il l'écoutait religieusement.

- Comme j'étais …pas grand, je n'arrivais pas à viser correctement, avec les coups de vent. (3)

Heero se remémorait ce moment avec sa voix froide, habituelle.

- J'avais eu …

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Duo.

- J'avais eu _un peu_ peur.

Duo resta silencieux un moment, imaginant un petit Heero qui essaye de se tenir debout et de tirer avec un revolver trop grand pour ses petites mains, alors que la terre tremble sous ses pieds et que des grandes rafales de vent viennent le gifler.

Le japonais déposa à son tour son plateau sur sa table de chevet, déjà bien encombrée, et attendit un commentaire de Duo, sans inquiétude cependant.

Il sentait que le garçon n'allait pas lui reprocher ce que Odin ou J avaient, eux, qualifié de « regrettable instant de faiblesse ».

- Je pense que c'est normal que tu aies eu peur, déclara enfin Duo, d'un ton pondéré.

Il ne rajouta pas qu'il avait très envie, actuellement, de faire la peau au précédent chef de Heero de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il puisse trouver.

Mais il le pensa très fort.

- Moi aussi, je … enfin, j'ai peur des fois.

- Hn ?

- Et bien…

L'américain se dit que Heero avait été honnête avec lui, qu'il avait répondu à sa question, même si elle avait été lancée sous le coup de la colère.

- J'avais peur de pas avoir assez à manger.

Heero continua de le regarder d'un air inexpressif, mais Duo crut voir un éclat de brusque compréhension dans les yeux bleus.

- Avant d'être … sélectionné pour être pilote, je… enfin, disons que j'ai attendu d'être ici pour savoir que des gens faisaient trois repas par jour tous les jours.

Il se garda de préciser à quel point ça lui avait paru extraordinaire, quand il avait débarqué au QG des Sweepers.

- Mais bon, au début, j'avais du mal, alors…ben j'en prenais une tonne, quoi.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance, mais bon…

Juste au cas où.

Réflexe de gosse des rues.

- Ca m'est un peu resté, tu vois ?

- Hn.

Ils restèrent assis, tranquillement.

- Mais maintenant, tu as bien mangé.

- Euh… ben oui.

- Hn.

Duo réalisa qu'il venait d'avoir une conversation _personnelle_ et_ réciproque_ avec Heero et il éclata de rire, ravi.

Soudain, il poussa Heero sur le lit, attrapa la couverture et les en recouvrit tous les deux, sans cesser de rire.

- Duo, qu'est ce que tu…

- Chut !

- …

- On est dans un bunker, là, tu le vois pas ?

- Hn ?

- On est dans _notre_ bunker.

Heero regarda la couette épaisse qui les recouvrait, les cachant du reste du monde, puis il plissa les yeux pour distinguer Duo dans la demi-nuit de dessous le drap.

- Duo ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

- …Je crois que tu es un peu étrange.

- On me le dit souvent.

- ...Tu crois que je suis un peu étrange, moi aussi ?

Duo fit mine de réfléchir, environ trois secondes, puis se rappela que, de toute façon, il faisait trop sombre sous la couette pour que Heero puisse le voir.

- Sans aucun doute, Heero, tu es un peu étrange.

- Nous sommes donc tous les deux un peu étranges.

- Ouais, on est zarbis.

- …Hn.

Quiconque d'autre que Duo n'aurait pas interprété ce « Hn ».

Mais Duo le comprit.

_Je trouve que c'est plutôt chouette._

Duo sourit.

Heero sourit, de manière un peu moins éclatante, mais il sourit.

- Moi aussi, Heero.

oOo

La suite au prochain épisode !

**Notes**

(1) Oui, _Autant en emporte le vent_, ou _Gone in the wind_ en version originale. Tiré du roman de Margaret Mitchell, tourné en 1939. Avec Vivien Leigh et Clark Gable. Le film le plus romantique de tous les temps. Scarlet est une des premières héroïnes modernes, une garce qui ne s'occupe pas de ses gosses et qui pense au fric au lieu de s'évanouir à tout bout de champ. Rhett est un séducteur trop craquant avec son sourire en coin et il a une voix trop sexe en anglais. Que demander de plus ?

(2) Ben quoi ? Il y a peut être des oreilles sensibles qui lisent cette page web, après tout ! (des oreilles qui lisent… t'es vraiment fatiguée, ma grande)

(3) Ben oui, un gosse de moins de dix ans, vous le voyez rester bien campé sur ses jambes pour viser correctement, quand il y a des explosions partout ? Le pauvre biquet devait déjà avoir assez de mal à rester debout.


	7. Chapitre 6 version NON yaoi

**Disclamer** : Comment l'a décrit HUME au dix-septième siècle, la société marchande entraine le déclin de la Communauté et le règne des « Appétits », des plaisirs égoïstes proposés par le système du libre marché (et on en sait quelque chose au moment des soldes)… Et tout cela est bien triste, si si si. Cependant, comme le dit Adam Smith, l'institution de la propriété privée est indispensable aux hommes, et c'est pour cela que je dois vous le dire : quelque en soit mon désir (très) égoïste, les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne sont pas à moi.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Avertissement** : Mon sens du romantisme ne s'arrange VRAIMENT pas.

**Genre** : Pour certaines personnes, l'amitié et la tendresse sont des médicaments génériques ? Comment ça, «Mademoiselle, l'asile Ste Anne, c'est de ce côté. » ?!

**Couple « plus ou moins » ****(pas dans ce chapitre parce que c'est la version non yaoi)**: un japonais aux yeux bleus très intenses et un américain au regard lavande coiffé avec une grande natte…Mais qui cela peut-il être ?! Le suspense est insoutenable, je le sais…

JE SUIS DESOLEE DU TEMPS INFINI QUE J'AI MIS A PUBLIER CE CHAPITRE! (se prosterne devant les lecteurs). J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même, la suite est déjà à moitié écrite !

Je dois reconnaitre que cette fanfiction n'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour moi, mais sachez que JE LA FINIRAIS et je la finirais bien ! Il n'y aura pas de fin baclée ou de fics abandonnée sur mon compte! Pour ce qui est de la version yaoi de l'histoire, le chapitre 6 est à moitié écrit et le 7 est sur papier ("ya qu'à" le taper, snif!)

oOo

**Médicament générique.**

**Chapitre 6 - version non yaoi**

oOo

- Je ne crois pas que le roi des Elfes ait raison de faire cela. (1)

- (_allons bon_) Et sur quoi tu te bases pour dire ça ?!

Heero eut un petit reniflement méprisant, qui signifiait clairement « _moi, je sais de quoi je parle, et pas toi_ ».

- C'est évident que si les elfes du royaume sylvestre abandonnent les royaumes humains, les troupes conduites par Aragorn et le roi du Rohan ne feront pas le poids face à Sauron, qui a une infanterie beaucoup plus puissante. Ils ont l'avantage de la force, alors que les arbres gardiens, qui sont alliés de Gandalf, ne pourront pas quitter leur forêt, et ne peuvent donc pas être considérés comme des troupes d'assaut mobile. De plus, au niveau du combat aérien, les Nazguls …

- C'est pas du combat aérien, c'est des âmes maudites des rois anciens qui…

- Hn. Ils peuvent attaquer par les airs et briser les charges de cavalerie du Rohan.

Heero croisa des bras sur sa couverture, l'air tout-à-fait content de lui, comme s'il venait d'achever une argumentation imparable.

Duo, lui, avait très mal à la tête.

Essayez de vous taper toute la trilogie du « Seigneur des Anneaux », un nanar des années d'Avant-Colonisation, en 10 heures non stop, avec une qualité d'image également pré-colonies, sans avoir le cerveau explosé.

Et même si il aimait _beaucoup_ Heero, les commentaires dissertés n'arrangeaient rien.

- …Et donc ?

Heero cligna des yeux, comme si la lumière bleutée que dispensait la télévision l'empêchait de bien voir.

Ce qui était faux : J avait aussi modifié ses yeux. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de bien voir.

- … Et donc le roi des elfes déserte le champ de bataille.

- Et c'est pas bien ?

- C'est lâche.

- Oh là _là_ ! Tu vas pas nous faire ton Wu Fei, quand même !

- 05 a raison de critiquer les soldats qui abandonnent leur poste.

- C'est un _film_…

- Militairement, c'est une représentation de…

La (probablement très intéressante) observation de Heero fut interrompue par un discret frappement à la porte de la chambre.

Duo soupira :

- Combien tu paries que J va encore essayer de te faire sortir de l'infirmerie ?

- Les paris ne sont pas autorisés dans une base militaire.

- … Vas dire ça aux sweepers, mec.

Le jeune américain se leva et, marchant jusqu'à la porte, il l'entrouvrit prudemment (la dernière fois, le Docteur J y était allé au _bazooka_).

Il cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Quatre ?

Sourire colgate du sus-nommé.

- Salam Alekoum, Duo.

- …

- Y aurait-il une petite place pour moi ?

- … Euh, chais pas…

- J'ai amené des chocolats et des pots de glace avec moi, informa innocemment au passage le jeune homme blond.

- … (salive)

- D'ailleurs, c'est en train de fondre, ce serait dommage de tout gâcher. Note que je peux toujours les donner aux autres sweepers, et…

- Mi casa es su casa! Enfin, l'infirmerie que nous avons annexée est la tienne, s'empressa de déclarer Duo en ouvrant la porte à toute volée.

On avait jamais vu Duo refuser une glace, et ce n'était certaienment pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer!

- Salam Alekoum, Heero. Comment tu te sens, maintenant ?

- Alekoum salam, Zéro Quatre. Le virus grippal est désormais maintenu en dessous d'un état aliénant par les anti-corps. (2)

- … Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu vas mieux, je suis content de l'apprendre. Au passage, mon prénom est Quatre, Heero. Quatre, pas un numéro d'identification.

Il se tourna vers Duo, qui était en train de déballer les glaces et les chocolats fins avec un enthousiasme qui suggérait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Duo, mon ami, est-ce vraiment possible que vivre avec Heero plusieurs jours sans se transformer en robot ?

_Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à vouloir en faire quelque chose d'humain ?_

_N'est-il pas une cause perdue ?_

Le visage impassible d'Heero ne bougea pas d'une ligne, mais Duo se tendit pour deux, le corps complètement raidi de colère contenue.

L'américain se força à se relaxer. Il _savait_ que Quatre n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, l'arabe avait juste la vue un peu plus courte que lui, c'est tout.

Il sourit, un sourire juste un peu crispé :

- Oh, c'est plutôt lui qui m'a fait le Pinocchio, tu sais !

_Le robot devient humain, Quatre._

_Aucune cause n'est perdue. Aucune._

Quatre lui renvoya son sourire, en dix fois plus brillant. L'arabe semblait sincèrement… content, comme si quelque chose qu'il attendait sans grand espoir venait de se produire.

- Vraiment ? Cela doit être amusant de voir ça.

_Tu veux un peu d'aide ?_

Duo se relaxa complètement.

En fait, il faillit littéralement en pleurer de bonheur. Oh ! YES ! Quelqu'un d'autre pour supporter les délires cinémaographico-militaires de Heero !

- Mais OUI, c'est super marrant ! Reste autant que tu veux ! T'as envie de pizza, de sandwich, de glace, de quoi que ce soit ?!

- Pas la pizza, il y a du jambon dedans, mais si tu as un sandwich végétarien…

- Raberba , le végétarianisme recommandé par ta religion peut être une atteinte à ta santé dans la mesure où ta nutrition en zinc et en fer est insuffisante et peut mener à une anémie alimentaire (3).

Quatre et Duo se regardèrent. Puis ils tournèrent très très lentement leur tête vers Heero, qui parut légèrement gêné.

- … Je ne veux pas critiquer tes croyances, zéro qu… Quatre. C'est juste que euh…

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Heero _rougit_.

Quatre dut faire appel à toute sa sérénité pour cahcer sa stupéfaction. Qu'il soit changé en caillou dans l'instant si ce n'était pas la première fois que Heero s'intéressait sincèrement à ce qu'il faisait.

Il sourit joyeusement :

- Ne t'en fais pas, Heero, je me fais suivre par un médecin.

- … Hn.

- D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment une prescription religieuse.

Heero releva ses yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur qu'il avait précipitamment allumé pour se donner une contenance, et fixa Quatre, surpris.

- Il n'y a rien dans le Coran qui demande aux croyants d'être végétariens. Alors que d'autres religions l'indiquent expressément.

- … Pourquoi, alors ?

- Hmmm… (Quatre réfléchit) C'est compliqué. Je n'aime pas le gout de la viande à la base…

- C'est dommache, parche qu'un bon schteak ch'est vachement bon ! intervint Duo, la bouche pleine de chocolats mais très attentif.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Duo. C'est surtout, dit-il en revenant à Heero, que mon don d'empathie n'est pas trop compatible avec la consommation de viande, qui est quand même un corps d'animal mort.

Duo émit un « Hiiiiirk » dégouté, et même Heero fronça de manière presque imperceptible le bout de son nez.

C'est sûr que vu comme ça…

- Je suis désolé… tenta le pilote zéro Un.

Peut-être que cela n'était pas bien d'obliger Quatre à parler de son problème psychique ? Heero ne savait pas trop.

- Heero.

Mais le ton de l'arabe n'était pas celui de l'énervement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu me poses des questions.

- Hn ?

Quatre sourit et lui envoya un petit clin d'oeil.

- On dit que connaitre les autres, c'est sagesse (4). Et puis c'est la première fois que tu me poses une question sur moi et pas sur mon gundam ou ce que je pense d'un plan stratégique.

Duo fixa Heero, un peu anxieux de sa réaction. Mais le japonais hocha gravement la tête : c'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressé à Quatre (ou à qui que ce soit d'autre) avant d'être malade.

- Mais ne parlons pas de sujets aussi austères ! s'exclama joyeusement Quatre en se tournant vers la télévision toujours allumée. Qu'est que ce que vous regardiez ?

Duo eut un sourire mauvais. _Des sujets moins austères, hein ?_

Il en voulait encore un tout petit peu à Quatre de sa façon d'avoir traité Heero et du fait qu'il soit venu (ben oui, il allait devoir partager Heero, d'abord), alors il allait le laisser un peu bavarder cinéma avec le japonais.

Non c'était pas méchant ! Fallait que Heero socialise, non ?

_Hin hin hin !_

- C'est une trilogie de _fantasy_ datant d'avant les colonies. D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, une bataille aérienne et terrestre allait s'engager entre d'une part les troupes de Sauron qui arrivent sur la plaine de la citadelle et d'autre part les armées de Minas Tirit et du Rohan. Cependant, comme je le disais à Duo qui n'y connait rien en combat aérien, le roi des elfes…

Le sourire de Quatre se rétrécit imperceptiblement alors qu'il commençait à sentir des gouttes de transpiration perler sur ses tempes.

Duo ricana derrière son pot de glace aux trois-quarts vides.

oOo

- Certes, Heero, c'est une interprétation très euh… _intéressante_ de _Star War _(5). Cependant, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse qualifier les séparatistes du comte Dooku d' « escadrons des Gundams ».

- Leur formation en vol est très semblable à la notre. Et le Death Squadron des Dark Vador, Hn ?

- Ce sont les méchants, Heero ! et l'Etoile Noire II n'est _pas_ une source d'inspiration cohérente pour les professeurs ! Enfin Duo, aide-moi !

- Oh ? Tu as dit quelque chose, Quatre ?

- … (je te revaudrais ça, Duo) Par Allah…

Toc toc !

_Hu ?_

- Vous ...attendiez quelqu'un ?

- Hn.

- Je parie que c'est encore le docteur J !

- Les paris sont interdits…

- JE SAIS !

- Heero a raison, Duo, parier est un comportement répréhensible que le Prophète a fermement condamné dans le verset numéro…

Se sentant tout doucement perdre son calme (Purée ils s'étaient donnés le mot ou quoi ?!), Duo ouvrit la porte sans prendre la moindre précaution, prêt à égorger le premier venu qui qu'il soit.

Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ceux-là.

- Wu ? Trowa ? Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel ?!

- … (Trowa)

- QUOI ?! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon indigne d'accueillir tes coéquipiers, Maxwell ? Injustice !!

- Hurle pas, t'es dans une infirmerie et il y a un malade,_ got it_ ?!

Heero fit signe à Quatre de se pencher vers lui. Intrigué, l'arabe s'exécuta, suivi de près de Trowa qui avait vu la conversation muette.

- Ca fait un moment que je me le demandais, mais pourquoi Zéro Cinq parle tout le temps de la Justice ?

- … (Trowa, intensément perplexe).

- … Hem, et bien en fait je ne sais pas très bien. Pour être honnête, je me demande moi aussi.

Duo et Wu Fei continuant à se hurler hystériquement dessus en fond sonore, Trowa soupira et fourra un paquet dans les mains de Heero.

- Pour toi.

- Hn ?

- Œufs cuits à la vapeur avec du riz (6).

- C'est Wu Fei qui a cuisiné ça ?!

Quatre semblait hésiter entre la syncope de surprise et l'hystérie.

- Apparemment, sur L5, on donne ça au gens malades.

- …

Heero était _stupéfait_.

- Yuy !

Wu Fei semblait légèrement gêné mais il se campa fièrement devant le lit du malade. Il avait mal traité Yuy quelques jours plus tôt, mais un Chang savait reconnaitre et réparer ses torts.

Même si pour cela, il fallait connaitre l'humiliation atroce de cuisiner – qui plus est dans la salle collective du vaisseau de Howard, avec tous les sweepers silencieusement morts de rire derrière son dos.

- … Hn ?

- Ce n'est pas entre une femelle irresponsable et un américain idiot (« Hey ! Il est là, l'américain idiot ! ») que tu vas aller mieux (« Tu m'écoutes, oui?! »« Apparemment non, Duo. Ne cris pas quand tu es à côté de moi, s'il te plait, mes tympans ...»)!

- Hn.

- Alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir !

- Hn ?

- La sagesse pluri-séculaire chinoise comporte de nombreux plats de santé, qui permettent aux malades de se relever plus vite de leurs maux !

- Hn.

- Les œufs comportent de nombreux nutriments !

- Hn !

- Et la cuisson à la vapeur est la plus digeste qui existe !

- Hn.

- Ce qui fait de ce que tu tiens entre tes mains un des meilleurs plats pour les victimes de la grippe !

- Hn…

- Je n'ai donc qu'une seule chose à ajouter !

- …Hn ?

- Mange avant que ça refroidisse !

Un immense silence suivit cette fière (hum) tirade, laissant Wu Fei dans une posture conquérante, l'index pointé vers un Yuy abasourdi.

Puis Quatre et Duo explosèrent de rire.

oOo

- Lao Tseu a dit : « la plus grande révélation est le silence. Sois avare de tes paroles et les choses s'arrangeront d'elles mêmes », lut avec application Heero.

C'était une idée de Quatre : faire faire de la lecture à haute voix à Heero. Cela permettait de vaincre la timidité et d'encourager la prise de parole.

Tout le monde étant d'accord sur le principe, un grand débat s'ensuivit sur l'ouvrage approprié.

Duo voulait lui faire lire un album de comics, Quatre penchait pour un roman d'aventure fantastique, Trowa avait sans rien dire apporté un livre de poésie française, mais c'est Wu Fei qui avait fait des pieds et des mains jusqu'à ce que l'on mette dans les mains du japonais un recueil des pensées de Lao Tseu.

Les autres pilotes écoutaient attentivement, quoique dans un silence relatif.

Quatre s'exclama :

- Dans ce cas, Trowa est le plus sage de nous tous !

Trowa ne dit rien mais sourit. Wu Fei ricana :

- Et Maxwell est le plus cinglé de nous tous !

- Dit celui qui hurle « Justice » toutes les cinq minutes !

- Injustice !

- Qu'est ce que j'disais !?

- … (Trowa).

- Continue, Heero, encouragea gentiment Quatre.

Heero lui adressa un regard reconnaissant qui englobait aussi le silencieux français ; le japonais n'avait pas encore l'habitude des relations humaines, mais le calme inaltérable de Trowa et la douceur de Quatre le mettait instinctivement à l'aise.

Surtout avec un mal de crâne qui montait. Hn.

- « Le plus grand conquérant est celui qui sait vaincre sans batailles ».

Cette sentence là mettait Heero un peu mal-à-l'aise : si on devait gagner sans se battre, à quoi servaient-ils, eux ?

- On ne peut pas vraiment ranger notre résistance à Oz dans la bataille de conquête, pondéra Quatre.

- Ouais, mais il a raison : dans l'idéal faudrait pas de morts.

- La Justice reconnaitra les siens ! Et certaines causes nécessitent des sacrifices.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

- Est-ce que Lao Tseu ne parlait pas au sens abstrait de la conquête des esprits dans le débat philosophique ? demanda calmement Trowa.

Un grand silence envahit la pièce.

- IL A PARLE !! hurla soudain Wu Fei en pointant le français du doigt.

- INCROYABLE ! UN MIRACLE ! ATTENTION, L'APOCALYPSE EST PROCHE ! renchérit Duo.

- HN !

- Calmez vous, voyons ! continue, Trowa, continue ! ne te laisse pas couper par ces crétins !

- Hey !

- Injustice, Quatre !

- Hn !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que J et les autres professeurs parvinrent à s'introduire dans l'infirmerie après avoir désactivé informatiquement les serrures.

En voyant le cirque à l'intérieur, ils regrettèrent d'avoir ouvert.

oOo

**Notes**

(1) Je viens de regarder le premier film du _Seigneur des Anneaux_, n'allez surtout pas penser que ça m'a influencé…

(2) Les salutations usuelles en arabe : « Que la paix soit avec toi » « et avec toi » (traduction très approximative).

(3) Authentique ! C'est bien joli de vouloir jouer les écolos, mais les humains sont _omnivores_ : on a besoin des nutriments de la viande ! Si vous êtes végétariens (ou pire : végétaliens), allez voir un médecin pour vous assurer que votre régime ne comporte pas de risques pour vous, et prenez des compléments alimentaires si nécessaire !

(4) C'est même Lao Tseu qui l'a dit !

(5)_ Star war_… Je me suis fait plaisir dans cette fic avec les références de cinéma…

(6) Authentique, c'est très bon pour la santé, et le bouillon de riz aussi !

Reviews ? Merci d'avance !


End file.
